Code Breaker
"Code Breaker" is the twelfth episode of Season One of Teen Wolf. It was written by Jeff Davis and directed by Russell Mulcahy. It is the twelfth episode of the series overall, and premiered on August 15, 2011. Synopsis After his daughter Allison sees Argent fail in his attempt to run Scott down with his car, Argent decides to send Allison and his sister Kate to Washington. Stiles convinces Peter (the alpha) to spare Lydia's life after he bites her but in return he must help the alpha locate Derek. Meanwhile Jackson is called to get Lydia to the hospital, and Scott must cope with the girl he loves knowing his secret. Recap Allison stares in horror at Scott in his shifted form. He glares over at Chris, and then Chris lays on the horn, shouting at Scott to move. Scott leaps up on top of the bus and escapes. In the lacrosse field, Stiles tells Peter that they're not just leaving Lydia bleeding on the ground. Peter tips Stiles under the chin with his claws and forces him to stand. Stiles can call Jackson and tell him where Lydia is, but that's all the allowance Peter is giving him. Stiles makes the call. The hunters let Allison out of the bus. Chris runs to her and catches her before she collapses into tears. Scott runs through the woods, stripping off his jacket, and eventually falls into a pile of leaves, sobbing. Jackson carries Lydia back to the school, crying. He shouts for help, and someone calls an ambulance. Meanwhile, Stiles and Peter are in the Jeep heading off to find Derek. Peter tells him not to feel bad, because if Lydia lives she'll become a werewolf. "Yeah, and once a month she'll go out of her freaking mind and try to tear me apart." "Well, actually, considering that she's a woman, twice a month," Peter rejoins. Stiles just gives him a look. Chris Argent chucks a vase against the fireplace and rages. He knows that Kate's been leaving clues for Allison to find. "She knows because you wanted her to!" "Because she needs to!" Chris questions Kate's motives and tells her that he doesn't know who she's in Beacon Hills to help. She claims to be there to help kill the alpha who is killing people at random. "Not random," he tells her. Tyhurst said that Sheriff Stilinski can tie every murder back to the Hale House fire. Kate tells him that that's even more reason for Allison to know the truth, because the Hales have always blamed them. Chris tells Kate to take Allison to the house in Washington and stay there. She protests, and Chris gets pissed and orders her to leave. Victoria helps Allison pack. She grabs Allison's phone when it rings but doesn't take the call from Jackson. Allison asks her mom what they're going to do to Scott. "That depends. We have a sort of moral code we follow, especially when they're that young." Allison demands to know more, and her mother tells her that what she wants doesn't matter. She tells her that she's seeing something she's not ready for and there are others who are not ready for her to see it either. Victoria orders Allison to say she understands why she has to be quiet. Allison does, but she has a rebellious look in her eyes. Allison and Kate are in the car ready to go. Chris ignores his sister and tells Allison to call him when they get to the house. After they leave, Victoria asks her husband he if can find the alpha. Chris says no, but Scott can and he knows how to find Scott. Stiles pulls into a parking garage. As he gets out, Peter grabs him and hauls him to a different car. It belonged to Nurse Jennifer, who is now dead in the trunk. He grabs a laptop bag from her dead hands and gives it to Stiles. Scott is hiding out in the Beacon Hills Animal Clinic. He replays his mother's advice about telling Allison everything through his head. The dogs all barking in the clinic give him an idea. Meanwhile, Allison remembers Scott kissing her at the dance and telling her he loved her. In the parking garage, Peter opens up his laptop, a Mac, and hands Stiles a Mifi device. He tells Stiles to get connected. Stiles claims that he doesn't know Scott's username and password, but Peter knows he's lying because of his heartbeat. Stiles still tries to lie, and Peter slams his face into the laptop. Jackson heads into the hospital looking for Lydia. Sheriff Stilinski is there and demands to know what happened to her. The Sheriff gets angry and slams Jackson up against the wall, telling him that Lydia is his girlfriend and therefore his responsibility. Jackson tells him that she went to the dance with Stiles. The Sheriff lets him go, stunned. Stiles asks Peter what he's going to do once he finds Derek. "You're gonna kill people, aren't you?" "Only the responsible ones." Stiles tries to make a deal with him to leave Scott out of it, but Peter tells him he needs both of them. Stiles tells him that Scott won't help him. "Oh, he will, because it will save Allison. And you will, because it will save Scott." Even Peter is incredulous that Scott's username and password is Allison. Scott climbs to a high point overlooking Beacon Hills. He roars for all he's worth. And down in the dungeon, Derek lifts his head. Scott backs away from the overlook, waiting for a reply. He's just about to believe he isn't going to get one when he hears Derek's howl. Scott takes off running on all fours. Stiles locates the GPS coordinates 35.233009, -84.153297, which is the location of the Hale House. Unfortunately for the props crew, these coordinates are actually near the North Carolina-Tennessee border. Peter frowns for a second and then realizes that Derek isn't at the house but under it. Then they hear Derek's howl and Peter knows that Scott has located him, too. Allison goes into the hospital to see Lydia. She has visions of Lydia covered in blood and thrashing. When she returns to the car, Kate tells her that this is what werewolves do and they can't help it. Peter orders Stiles to give him his keys. Stiles sighs and hands them over, telling him that she grinds in second. Peter crunches the keys in his fist and hands them back. "So you're not gonna kill me?" Stiles asks, and then realizes he probably should have let that go as Peter approaches him. "Don't you understand yet? I'm not the bad guy here." "You turn into a giant monster with red eyes and fangs and you're not the bad guy here?" Peter tells Stiles he likes him and offers him the Bite. He tries to convince Stiles into it by running through all the things that Scott now has and he doesn't. Peter takes Stiles's wrist and brings it to his mouth. Stiles seems to consider it, but at the last moment he pulls his arm away. Peter tells him that he's lying about not wanting it, even if he thinks he isn't. When Peter gets in his car to leave, Stiles wants to answer, but he has nothing to say. Scott finds himself at the Hale House but doesn't know where to go from there. He pauses in the woods and scents the air. This leads him to a grate and underground passage. Stiles rushes into the hospital and is caught by his father. The Sheriff yells at him, but Stiles just asks if Lydia is going to be okay. "They don't know." Lydia's body keeps having an allergic reaction and going into shock. Stiles thinks she's going to reject the Bite and die. When his dad asks him if he knows what attacked her, Stiles looks like he's considering the truth, but then he lies and tells him he has no idea. The Sheriff then asks if Scott knows, and Stiles is stunned to find out that Scott isn't there. Stiles looks at Jackson, who shrugs. The hunter torturing Derek turns on the light for another round. He complains that his knuckles are hurting, so he brought a bat. Derek catches the bat mid-swing and informs him that he brought a little help this time, too. The hunter turns around to see Scott in the doorway. The Sheriff tells Stiles to go wait with his friends, but Stiles tells him this all has something to do with Derek. He admits to knowing him better than they first let on. The Sheriff grabs his son by the neck. "You do realize I'm elected to this job, right?" Stiles tells him that if he helps him figure everything out, he can be reelected. The Sheriff knows the fire was arson and that it was organized by a young woman. He tells Stiles about the pendant and then has to answer his phone. Derek tears the wires off his stomach and asks Scott to help him with the shackles. Scott refuses until Derek tells him how to stop Peter. Derek is incredulous. Scott says that Peter is going to kill the Argents, which Derek couldn't really care less about. He shakes his shackles and yells at Scott to get him out before Kate comes back. Scott wants him to promise that he'll help him. "You want me to risk my life for your girlfriend? For you stupid little teenage crush that means absolutely nothing? You're not in love, Scott. You're 16 years old. You're a child." This, because when he was 16 Derek fell in love with Kate Argent and lost everything. Scott tells him that Peter was lying when he said he didn't know what he was doing when he killed Laura. He opens up the flyer with the deer with the revenge symbol on it. Back in the hospital, Stiles heads off to find Scott. Jackson offers to drive, but Stiles shoves him away, having no use for his guilt. Jackson still offers his car, and Stiles takes his keys. They try to leave, but Chris Argent and two red shirt hunters get in their way. Chris demands to know where Scott is, and Stiles tells him he hasn't seen him since the dance. They ask Jackson, but Jackson's such a bad liar that he can't say anything. The hunters throw the boys into an empty room. Scott asks if the deer is what brought Laura back to Beacon Hills. Derek asks him where he got it, and Scott says that Deaton told him 3 months ago someone came in asking for a copy of the picture. It was Nurse Jennifer. Scott concludes that it was a setup to get Laura there so Peter could kill her and become the alpha. Derek gets pissed, and Scott doesn't think he'll agree to help him, so he just asks for Derek to say the words and he'll consider it enough. Derek busts the manacle off himself and tells Scott he'll help him. Chris slams Stiles into a wall and asks him if he's ever seen a rabid dog. "No. I could put it on my To Do list if you just let me go." He tells Stiles that he once had to kill a friend who had become a werewolf because he tried to kill him on a full moon. Chris demands to know if Stiles had to lock Scott up, and Stiles tells him that he handcuffed him to a radiator. "Would you prefer I locked him in the basement and burned the whole house down around him?" Chris tells him that they didn't do that. Stiles asks him what happens when someone breaks the Code. Chris asks him who he means, and Stiles names Kate. Derek is breathing heavily as Scott leads him toward the Hale House. He tells Scott to stop because something doesn't feel right. "Don't say too easy! People say too easy and bad things happen!" Scott tells him that nothing this evening has been easy, and Derek agrees. And then gets shot in the chest with an arrow. At Kate's direction, Allison then shoots him in the leg. Kate then calls for a flash bomb, and Derek tells Scott to run. Scott falls down blinded instead. Derek breaks off the arrows and hobbles to his feet, pulling Scott up with him. They scramble and fall as they make for the house, and Derek throws Scott ahead of him, telling him to go without him. Scott can barely make out Allison as she approaches. He says he can explain, but she tells him to stop lying. He says he was going to tell her the whole truth at the formal and that everything he did was to protect her. She doesn't believe him. Kate is thankful and tells Allison to kill him. Allison thought they were just going to catch them. "We did that. Now we're going to kill them." She shoots Derek with a pistol, and then shoves Allison aside and points the gun at Scott. Chris comes out of the woods to stop her. He knows what she did. She says she did what she was told. "No one told you to murder innocent people. There were children in that house, ones who were human." He insists they live by the Code. "We hunt those who hunt us." Chris aims at Kate and fires a warning shot over her arm. "Put the gun down before I put you down." Kate lowers her arm. But then the door to the Hale House opens, and everyone backs away from it. Scott's eyes glow as he tells them it's the alpha. The alpha darts around faster than they can see. It knocks Chris over first, then Allison, sending her bow flying, then Scott. It starts to rain, and Kate taunts him. She turns, and Peter catches her arm. He breaks her wrist and then grabs her by the throat, throwing her at the house. Peter drags her inside, and Allison runs after them. Peter tells Kate that Allison is beautiful and probably not as damaged. "So I'm going to give you a chance to save her. Apologize. Say that you're sorry for decimating my family. For leaving me burned and broken for six years." He has his claws at her throat. Kate looks at Allison, and it's her she apologizes to. Peter gives a little shrug and then rips Kate's throat out. Peter advances on Allison, telling her that the apology didn't sound very sincere, but Scott and Derek step in to defend her. The betas get thrown around a lot, while Allison tries to wake her father up. Scott gets in a few good hits that make Peter start to shift. Eventually, Peter shifts into full beast form, ruining his leather jacket. Stiles and Jackson pull up to the Hale House in the Porsche. Scott comes flying out through a window, followed quickly by Peter. Stiles hits the horn on the car and then throws one of the Lydia's molotov cocktails at Peter. He catches it. Scott then throws Allison her bow and tells her to shoot. She hits the beaker, and Peter's arm ignites. Stiles looks at Jackson, and Jackson hurls the second molotov at the alpha. Peter's whole body burns, and he tries to go after Allison, but Scott leaps and punches him in the face. It sends him staggering away, and he collapses, shifting back partially into human form. Allison comes over to Scott while he's shifted and starts to kiss him even before his manifestations melt away. He looks at her wonderingly and asks her why she did that. "Because I love you." Chris Argent wakes up and sees them, but he doesn't stop them. Everyone turns at the sound of Derek walking through the leaves toward Peter. Scott suddenly realizes that Derek's going to kill him, and if he does, then Scott can't be cured. "Derek, if you do this, I'm dead. Her father, her family. What am I supposed to do!" Derek seems to consider this, but Peter says he can smell that Derek's already decided. Derek slashes Peter's throat, and then stands to show everyone his red eyes. "I'm the alpha now." Later, the Sheriff finds Kate's body in the Hale House. She has the Argent pendant on her, giving him the evidence he needs. Scott and Stiles slip into Lydia's room. Stiles shuts the door, but makes a racket. They check the bite on Lydia's side and are surprised to find that it isn't healed at all. She isn't a werewolf, but Stiles wonders what she is, then. Jackson goes into the Hale House looking for Derek. He tells him that he helped Derek get what he was after and now he wants what's his. Derek leaps down the staircase and gives Jackson an evil smile. The February 28, 2011, edition of the Beacon Hills Chronicle runs a front-page story on the arson case naming Kate as the perp. Victoria says Kate isn't taking the fall for something she didn't do. Chris points out that they're going to be pariahs in Beacon Hills now. Scott and Allison sit out on the roof of her house, kissing and looking at the moon. Cast Main Cast *Tyler Posey as Scott McCall *Crystal Reed as Allison Argent *Dylan O'Brien as Stiles Stilinski *Tyler Hoechlin as Derek Hale *Holland Roden as Lydia Martin *Colton Haynes as Jackson Whittemore Guest Cast *JR Bourne as Chris Argent *Linden Ashby as Sheriff Stilinski *Jill Wagner as Kate Argent *Ian Bohen as Peter Hale *Melissa Ponzio as Melissa McCall (voice) Co-Staring *Eaddy Mays as Victoria Argent *Jeff Rose as Mr. Martin *Susan Walters as Natalie Martin *Stephen Calhoun as Marcus Trivia *The highest rated episode of the first season, breaking just over 2 million viewers. *The final shot of the episode (and season) of Scott and Allison sitting on the roof looking at the moon is a digital composite. The roof in reality was far too steep and dangerous to have the show's leads sit on it, so they were added in afterwards. Title *The title of this episode refers to Kate Argent, Allison's aunt, who broke the hunter code years before when she torched Derek's entire family. Kate plays the ultimate price for this breach at the end of the episode. Quotes :Peter: Don't feel bad. If she lives, she'll be a werewolf. She'll be incredibly powerful. :Stiles: Yeah and once a month she'll go out of her freakin' mind and try to tear me apart! :Peter: Well, actually, considering she's a woman... twice a month. ---- :Derek: Hey. Hold on. Hold on. Hold on. Something doesn't feel right. :Scott: What do you mean? :Derek: I don't know. It's - it's kind of like it's... :Scott: No, don't say "too easy." People say "too easy" and bad things happen. What, do you think finding you was easy? Getting away from Allison's dad? None of this has been easy. :Derek: Fine. You're right. :Scott: Thank you. :and Allison start shooting at them ---- :Peter: It will save Scott, your best friend, who you know so well, you even have his username and password. :types :Peter: His username is "Allison"? :Dumbfounded :Peter: His password is also "Allison"? :Stiles: Still want him in your pack? ---- :Stiles: So you're not gonna kill me? Oh God. :Peter: Don't you understand yet? I'm not the bad guy here. :Stiles: You turn into a giant monster with red eyes and fangs, and you're *not* the bad guy here? ---- :Chris: Let me ask you a question, Stiles: Have you ever seen a rabid dog? :Stiles: No. I could put it on my to-do list if you just let me go. :Chris: Well I have. And the only thing I've ever been able to compare it to is seeing a friend of mine turn on a full moon. Do you wanna know what happened? :Stiles: Not really, no offense to your storytelling skills. ---- :Stiles: And you're a Mac guy. Does that go for all werewolves or is that just a personal preference? ---- :Stiles: Whose car is this? :Peter: It belonged to my nurse. :Stiles: What happened to your n - :her dead in the back :Stiles: Oh, my God! :Peter: I got better. ---- :Allison: I just saw my boyfriend turn into a werewolf. Soundtrack *DJ Ease My Mind - Niki & The Dove *Teen Wolf Main Theme - Dino Meneghin *If (Don't Ever Blame Yourself) (feat. Tegan Quin) - Last Days of April *Of the Mountains - Dan Deacon Category:Season One Episodes